


To the victor goes the spoils

by LewdCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Endowed Male, Excessive Loads, F/M, Face Sitting, Fellatio, Knotting, Light Bondage, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, lycanthrope, sloppy blowjob, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: A wanted werewolf gets claimed by a lusty warrior.





	To the victor goes the spoils

He could feel the tip of her sword pressing against his throat. While it was not pressing hard enough to draw blood, the message was clear enough to him. With his back against a large tree it was obvious that he was trapped.  
“Go ahead,” he snarled at her, defiance shone in his amber coloured eyes as he glared back at her. His ears angled forward and his fangs bared.  
“Kill me then.”

She said nothing as she stared down at him, the look in her green eyes unyielding.  
“You know why I am here, do you not?” She asked, her voice carrying an accent of, to him, unknown origin.  
“To kill me,” he replied with another defiant snarl, “I’ve seen the wanted posters in and around the village. I knew someone would find me eventually. So go ahead, finish the job and claim your reward.”  
“Yes, it is true that I saw the posters and the promise of rewards,” she said as she studied him.  
“However,” she added, “I expected only a pair of wolves led astray and not a lycanthrope like you.”  
Her eyes wandered over him slowly. His body was covered in blackish grey fur, except on his chest and abdomen where it was a lighter shade of grey. His broad chest rose and sank slowly like a huge bellow and she could easily see his powerful body as it was splayed out in front of her. He had easily towered over her before on his powerful legs that ended with a pair of big clawed paws. His muscular arms ended with a pair of large hairy hands, with fingers that ended in sharp claws. The only article of clothing that he wore was a pair of tattered and ripped leather pants. But even now, defeated and with his back against a tree, he looked powerful and feral. The expression on his almost handsome lupine face was that of defiance and while he dared not to move his eyes still burned with anger as they glared at her. There was something about this manwolf that excited her and she bit her lower lip as her eyes continued to devour his body.

To his surprise, she did not plunge the sword into his throat, but instead she let the tip of the sword slowly slide down his throat and over his chest. There was a mischievous spark in her green eyes as she looked at him.  
As he got a good look at her, he couldn’t not help but to find her strangely attractive. Her skin was sun kissed and coloured a light brown. Her face looked soft and delicate and was adorned with small patches of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Locks of dirt brown hair, the rest in a long braid behind her back, framed her face. A pair of deep green eyes set above a small, almost cute, nose, and a pair of full soft looking lips completed a surprisingly striking picture. Her body looked lean and fit. A pair of long and toned legs, dressed in knee-high leather boots, disappeared into a pair of short cotton pants. The leather chestplate that she wore bore the marks of a set of long diagonal gashes, courtesy of him obviously. Underneath he could see the hints of a cotton undershirt.  
Finishing off her ensemble was a simple leather belt from where her scabbard and few small pouches hung. His canine senses picked up her smells. She smelled of sweat, dirt, adrenaline and excitement. As well as something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on what. But it was something that made his nostrils flare and his heart beat faster.  
“Don’t you worry,” she said coyishly, a faint a smile on her lips as the tip of the sword slid down his chest, “I plan to claim my reward and savour my spoils in full.”

She made a small gesture with her other hand and whispered something under her breath. Suddenly a pair of thick roots emerged from the ground and pinned down his legs. He found that another part of roots had tied his arms to the ground by the wrist. With a furious snarl he tried to rip his arms free, only to find that their grip was stronger than expected and he stopped before his arms were yanked out of their sockets. He bared his teeth at her and growled fiercely. She tutted at him in response and leaned in closer to stroke the fur on his head, careful not to come within biting distance of him.  
“Such fire. Such ferocity,” she said breathily as she slowly stroked him and gazed hungrily at him.  
“I want you, I desire you.” she said, his ears twitched in response as her intentions became clear to him. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and her breathing became heavy.

As she dragged her fingers through his furry mane she felt a thrill run up her spine and the small flame between her loins beginning to turn into a raging inferno. She could feel the the power coursing underneath his skin through her fingertips. How his deep growl seemed to roll through him like thunder. This close to him she almost quivered of out fear and arousal, his eyes glaring at her where she stood over him. She wet her lips and hesitantly stepped backwards a bit, unwilling to leave his imposing presence. Her sword fell onto the soft grass with a muted thump, followed by the ruined leather chestplate and the torn mail shirt underneath. After that came her cotton undershirt, the thing damp with sweat. As the cool night air came in contact with her warm skin it sent a pleasurable chill down her body and she cooed. The unbuckled belt and the short cotton pants slid down her legs into a crumpled heap at her feet. She now stood in front of the object of her sudden but burning desire only dressed in a high cut cotton leotard and long boots. Her cheeks were flushed crimson as she lustily gazed at her prisoner. Trembling she walked up closer to him and pulled the lower part of her leotard aside, exposing her heavily aroused slit to him. Strings of juices sticking to the cotton as it was pulled aside and her mound was flushed red with arousal. A small tuft of trimmed brown hair located above it.

His nostrils flared as his acute sense of smell picked up the musky scent of her arousal. His mind grew cloudy and he felt blood rush downwards, the crotch of his pants already feeling uncomfortably tight. His mouth felt dry and he swallowed in rapid succession to get some moisture back. He felt his primal instincts beginning to slowly take over as he breathed in her arousal with each deep breath, his anger slowly ebbing away and being replaced by animalistic need. His eyes followed the curves of her body, the slim waist and the slight curve of her hips, down to between her legs and its enticing treasure. She leaned in closer to him, allowing him to see down the front of her leotard and the two tantalizing globes of flesh hidden underneath. Her needy voice was like a hot gust of wind on his wolfen ear.  
“If you behave, my big bad wolf, you will claim your own reward soon.”  
She stood back up, her legs on either side of his body, and spread her labia open with her fingers, putting her pink flower up for display for his hungry eyes to devour. He could feel drops of her juices drip down onto his stomach. With her other hand she grabbed a firm fistful of fur at the back of his head and pushed his head against her crotch. He could feel the shiver that ran through her body as his nose made contact against her skin.  
“Come on my dear wolf, I know you want it as much as I do,” she said huskily at him.

A shiver of pleasure ran through her body like a lightning bolt as his soft tongue began exploring her wet folds. The hand entwined in his fur tightened into a vice grip as his tongue began lapping at her pussy in earnest. She threw her head back as she wanted to howl at the moon herself while she grinded her crotch into his face, the manwolf eagerly lapping up every drop of fluid that gushed from her aroused pussy. Her mind was enshrouded in a fog of lust and desire and she felt her knees slowly beginning to go weak as he continued his oral assault on her sex. The sudden sensation of his fangs scraping against her inner thighs sent a horrified and incredibly delightful thrill through her body as she for a moment thought he would try to kill her. But no sudden stab of pain came and instead she felt his tongue lap at the juices dripping down the inside of her legs. His wide and rough textured tongue dragging over her sex, up and down in long broad strokes. Her knees buckled momentarily and she inhaled sharply as the tip of his tongue came into contact with her aroused clit, forcing her to lean against the tree for support. She felt his tongue curl up slightly and began to rapidly flick at her clit. Her response was to let out a long whorish moan as the stimulation sent jolts up her spine and causing her to see stars behind her eyes. The sensation of her aroused nipples as they scraped against her leotard was almost painful and a soft tweak of them between her fingers sent ripples of pleasure through her body and a gush of juices splashing onto his tongue. Her breasts practically yearned to be freed from their prison, her fingers fumbled for a moment with the button at her back as his tongue hit another sensitive spot, but soon her apple-sized breasts were exposed. Each one of them capped with a coin sized areola and a pair of small nipples, both of them pierced with a pair of barbells. She cooed as she felt the cool night air wash over her flustered skin. The delightful feeling of goosebumps running up her limbs. Forgoing her grip on her prisoner's head she began to eagerly knead and grope her sensitive breasts. A part of her wanted his hands on her breasts instead. She wondered what his large and calloused hands might feel on her body. The feeling of his claws gently scraping over her skin, the mere thought of it sent a guilty shiver through her body. She tried to gently drag her nails over her skin, imagining it was his claws instead. But it wasn’t the same she realized disappointed. She thought of loosening his bindings, but decided against it, at least for now. The sensation and thrill of being the one in control of such a ferocious beast such as him was very arousing to her. Any further thought was interrupted as the tip of his tongue flicked against her clit again and she rewarded his good behaviour with another lustful moan.

The crotch of his pants felt painfully tight now and he wanted to do nothing but to rip free of his bonds and take her like the bitch in heat she was. His growing sense of frustration manifested itself in a long rumbling growl, the noise seemingly edging her further on as she grabbed a fistful of his fur again and pushed his mouth against her crotch while encouraging him to keep it up. Ignoring growing dull throbbing ache in his overused tongue he renewed his oral assault on her sex, now beginning to slip his long tongue inside her pussy. The taste of her juices, oddly fruity, flooded his senses again as he began to tongue fuck her between long licks and teasing her clit. He could feel her shudder every time his fangs grazed her skin. She was close, he could both feel and hear it. Her breathing was shallow and rapid, her chest moving up and down so rapidly at times that it made her small but ample breasts jiggle. Her throaty and whorish moans echoed through the forest glade like the howling of a young wolf. The pain from the grip she had on his fur only a distant sensation as his own lust grew, the air around them now thick with the scent of sex and arousal from them both.

She gritted her teeth as she felt his tongue slip inside her again to explore some other part of her pussy. His long and broad tongue was unlike anything else she had felt before, its rough texture felt strange but heavenly at the same time. She made a fuzzy mental note about seeking out more monstrous partners in the future. However any further deliberation about that subject disappeared in a moan as his deft tongue seemed to encircle her clit for a brief moment. Her entire body screamed for release and she dug her fingers into his fur as she felt her first orgasm of the evening began to roll through her. She leaned against him and the tree for support as she felt her legs stiffen as the orgasm rushed through her. Behind her closed eyes her vision was filled with exploding stars. Her breath got caught in her throat for a moment before she practically howled in earnest at the moon above. Her hips twitching and bucking and drenching his lupine face with her juices. Meanwhile his tongue continued to play with her sex as she climaxed, increasing her blissful torment. Suddenly her legs gave way and buckled underneath her. Her, in comparison, dainty frame collapsed on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Her breathing was heavy and ragged and her body tingled pleasantly with with post-orgasmic bliss. This close to him she could hear every deep breath he took and the sound of his beating heart was like a wardrum in her ear. She could feel how soft and luxurious his fur was, not to mention smell him. It was an intoxicating mix of sweat, dirt and forest. He smelled of both animal and man at the same time. She buried her face into his chest for a moment to breathe it in and she felt her arousal slowly returning as she took in his imposing form so very up close. She could feel his hot breath on her now clammy and sweaty skin and it thrilled her. She let her hand drag over his chest, marveling slightly as she could feel his muscles rippling underneath her fingertips. He did not say or do anything and just looked at her, his amber eyes looking at her in the pale gloom. His hands and legs were still held to the ground by her spell. His breathing was heavy and she could feel herself being raised and lowered very slightly as she rested on his chest. The fur on his muzzle was damp with her juices.  
“Such a pretty wolf,” she marvelled under her breath as her hands caressed his chest, her fingers dragging through his light grey fur. She gave his nipples a slight tweak causing him to flinch slightly at the sudden pain and glared at her in response. She resisted the urge to lean closer and kiss his muscular stomach and instead let her hands wander over his body, softly raking her nails over him as she moved herself down.

She stopped as her rear bumped into something that made him flinch and hiss slightly. She crawled off him and noticed the noticeable bulge that had formed at his groin.  
“Oh my,” she said enthralled at the sight, “What do we have here.”  
She dragged a single finger over the bulge, causing him to twitch and he let out a soft whine in response. With some difficulty she managed to unbutton his pants, first revealing a thick tuft of blackish grey hair. As she continued to peel his pants further and further down his thick muscular wolfish legs more and more of the prize that lay beneath got revealed. Finally it popped free from its leather prison and sprung upwards. She stared wide eyed at his cock as it rose to its full height and she could feel her pussy getting wetter at the mere sight of it. It was coloured a deep angry red it, its head a deep shade of crimson. It was big, as thick as her wrist and half the length of her forearm, a set of thick veins running up the entire length of its impressive shaft. The head was shaped like a flared mushroom, and at the base she could see a thick bulge above a pair of large set of testicles that were the size of her closed fist and looked to be overflowing with semen. She stared in reverence at the member as it seemed to throb before her eyes. She realized she was drooling and she wrapped her fingers around the shaft of his prodigious member. A pleasant rumble emanating from his chest as she did and clear drop of precome seeped out from the slit at the top. She rose up slightly and licked up the clear fluid with her tongue. The strong musky taste sent a ripple of desire through her and it slid down her throat. His cock felt warm and throbbed slightly in her hands, a string of her saliva dribbled from her lips and landed on the crown. It twitched in response and caused him to hiss. Another large dollop of saliva landed on his cock and ran down the red shaft. Her hands began to slowly move up and down in a circular motion as she began to jerk him off, her eyes glued to it. Squeezing the base of his member made more precome leak from the tip and she eagerly lapped it up with her tongue, swilling the fluid around in her mouth as if to savour the taste before letting the viscous fluid slide down her throat.

The feeling of her tongue as it went from the base of his cock up to the tip where she swirled it around for a moment sent lightning bolts up his spine and he gritted his teeth as to not groan out too loud. The way her soft dainty fingers wrapped themselves around his shaft felt exquisite and they applied just enough pressure as they moved to feel good. The sight from where he sat was heavenly as he had a perfect view as her hands, lips and tongue worshipped his cock. She showered it in kisses and licks meanwhile as her hands ran up and down the length of it. Then suddenly she surprised him by wrapping her lips around the crown and slowly taking it into her mouth. The wet and warm sensation made him gasp as he felt her lips go past the glans. His hands balled into fists as she took it deeper and deeper. There was a moment of hesitation as he felt the crown poke against her esophagus, her mouth filled almost to the breaking point with his cockmeat. Once again he wished his hands were free so he could ‘help’ her a little with that, but there were other ways he could help he realized with a hungry smile on his face. He suddenly thrust upwards with his hips and her eyes bulged slightly and she gurgled and coughed as the crown bluntly passed through its minor obstacle and went further down her throat. She pulled back up, long strings of saliva connecting her lips with his cock for a brief moment before they disappeared, and coughed, tears running from the corner of her eyes. But she managed to recover with surprising speed and went down on it again. This time agonizingly slow as her lips first engulfed the head and then down the shaft. Her tongue caressing the underside of it as it went. He felt the head pass down her throat again before she stopped. She looked up at him, the look in her eyes glassy and lustful but despite that it was clear that she was enjoying herself, looking as pleased as kitten with his cock in her mouth. Her fingers were still wrapped at the base of it, small rivulets of saliva running down the shaft and her fingers. Making the thing glisten in the moonlight. Then she began to bob her head, slowly as first to adjust herself to his size but it did not take long for her pace to quicken and soon it looked as if she was trying to force feed herself his cock as her head bobbed up and down rapidly. What she lacked in technique and finesse she made up with sheer vigour and tenacity, her hands and mouth working together as they made the shaft glisten and shine.

The small forest glade was awash in the noises of her vigorous cock worship as she gleefully slobbered and slurped over his member. Her head bobbing rapidly up and down as she devoured his member, her long braid flailing behind her head. Her cheeks bulging inwards as she applied suction.and her mouth making lewd gurgling sounds. Her cheeks were soon rosy and her eyes puffy from all the tears as she continued to manhandle herself on his member. No part of his cock was left unattended as she even took time to administer some attention to his balls. Taking them into her mouth and slathering them in saliva as her hands moved over his shaft, making slick squishy noises. Once again he felt a growing sense of frustration inside of him, created by his inability to act and forced to just watch, he wanted to do nothing but to grab a fistful of her hair and fuck her throat raw until he exploded down her gullet. His clawed hands dug into the soft ground as he tried the strength of his bonds time and time again but to no avail. He could smell the arousal that dripped from between her legs, not to mention the pressure building in his balls. She was getting better and better at taking him down her throat and he could feel the tip of her nose almost poking at his pubic fur. He felt a slight sense of awe at her deepthroating skills for while she wasn’t skilled, he had felt her teeth scrape against his member a couple of times, she made it up with sheer lustful fury and tenacity as her tongue and throat manhandled his manhood. By now his pubic fur was matted with saliva and his cock kept pumping out spurts of precome that she hungrilly swallowed. By now his large balls had drawn themselves closer to his body and he knew he was getting close. He gritted his teeth and held back the building tide of spunk he felt was coming, seeking his own small malicious revenge against his captor.

A small gurgle from her throat signaled that she had finally succeeded in taking him all the way down as her nose buried itself in his matted pubic fur and her lips stretched to the limit around the top of the knot. He wished he could’ve seen the spectacle from the side, just to see how his member would’ve made her throat bulge slightly as it went down her throat. He could feel her throat muscles work as she kept swallowing. There was a blissful but glazed over look on her puffy and tearstreaked face. Right now he wanted to do nothing but to grab her hair and hold her down for just a while longer, to make her choke on his member until her eyes rolled back into her head and she was pounding her fists against him, begging him to let her go. But instead, he decided to come.

She had a small orgasm as she forced the last bits of his member down her throat. Her head swam from the lack of oxygen and his overpowering scent as she breathed it in through her nose, the soft fur around his cock tickling her. She ignored the slight pain from her overstretched lips as she savoured the moment of having conquered his werewolf cock. She wanted to bury her fingers inside her snatch and bring herself to another massive orgasm as she continued to suckle on his member but wanted to save herself for later and instead chose to fondle his balls as best as she could. Her not too kind manhandling of them made the member in her mouth twitch, a sensation that was almost felt through her entire body. She should go for air she realized, her vision growing dimmer and dimmer but she wanted to savour the arousing sensation a bit further. Not to mention his intoxicating taste. She rubbed her thighs together as she felt the member throb, her tongue rubbing as much as it could against the underside.  
Her eyes shot open in surprise as she felt the first spurts of semen rush up the length of the member, halted for a moment by the pressure applied by her lips and tongue on the shaft due to the size before it forced itself through and rushing up the remaining length. She felt the first sticky deposit shoot down her throat, followed by another, and another. In her suddenly frantic attempt at wanting at both taste of his semen and get air she rapidly pulled up as another spurt came gushing from the head and the sticky fluid flooded her mouth. Two more subsequent deposits made her cheeks bulge like a lewd chipmunk and she tried to swallow as best as she could. Her head swam from the pungent taste of the sticky fluid but soon his cum depositing was too much for her as the fluid began seeping down the sides of her mouth and dribbled over her breasts. While making a noise that sounded like a mix between a gargle and a cough the member separated from its fleshy holster and she was awarded with his final shower of semen over her face and chest before it became a small dribble down the shaft. She managed to swallow the creamy fluid before her weary and cramped legs gave out underneath her again and she fell backwards onto the ground. Her breath ragged and heavy and she could taste nothing but his sticky cream on her tongue. To her amazement she could see his cock still pointing upwards like an imposing tower and it showed no signs of shrinking, in fact, to her it almost seemed bigger. The shaft glistening in the pale light of the moon from saliva and semen. She began to hungrily lap up all the semen around her mouth, enjoying every drop of it as she fed herself everything she could get her greedy fingers on. The thick salty fluid sending small shivers of delight through her body as it slid down her throat. She rose up on her feet somewhat unsteadily and unclasped the last buttons on her leotard, the item now stained with both of their juices, and exposed her now fully naked body to him. Her thighs were wet with her juices and her breasts glistened from the saliva and semen now smeared over them. She took a step forward, her eyes locked on the blood engorged member that still beckoned to her. His eyes were all over her body, his eyes burning with lust and hunger and his ears perked up and attentive. She shivered slightly under his gaze and its intensity. She once again toyed with the thought of releasing him from his bonds and just letting him ravage her until dawn came. Just the thought of being at such a powerful creatures beck and call made her more aroused and her fingers began making the gestures required until she stopped herself. She kept staring at the massive cock that rose up to the sky in front of her, she licked her lips in anticipation and placed her legs on either side of his body. Her wet pussy hovering above the member. She gave him a lusty and knowing smile before bending her knees.

The first touch of her sex against the head of his member made him gasp and sent jolts from his groin up his spine to his brain. She in turn moaned softly, no doubt feeling the same thing as it began to split her open. Her moaning deepened as the tip disappeared inside her and then as she slowly sank down on the shaft. She was very tight he realized and her inner walls clamped down on his member like a vice. She halted her progress for a moment to let herself adjust to his girth. Her hands caressed her pelvis gently and she hummed pleasantly as if she traced the outline of his member inside her. As half the shaft had slipped inside her she began to move and gyrate her hips. She was slowly but surely thrusting it deeper and deeper inside her. Her green eyes locking onto his as she began to bounce up up and down, her idle hands fondling her breasts as if to tease him. When she leaned in closer he tried to snap at her but she was faster and moved out of the way, keeping her breasts out of his grasp. His only option was to glare and growl at her as menacingly as he could. His own hips began thrusting against her and she gasped as she sank down further on his member before giving him a naughty smile. With a final joint push from both of them she slid the last few inches of him before the knot entered her, causing them both to groan in unison. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest, her fingers dragging through his fur and her face close to his. He could both see and smell the sweat on her body, locks of stray hair plastered to the side of her head. Her eyes were once again hazy but she looked very pleased with herself, and with him he thought. She leaned in closer and gave his muzzle a surprisingly gentle kiss.  
“Come on then my pretty little wolf,” she said huskily, “Show me what you’ve got.”  
“Remove my restraints,” he growled at her quietly, “And I will give you more than you can handle.”  
“Is that a promise?” she asked amused with a playful smile on her lips.  
Silence was his reply and she giggled slightly before she leaned back. She arched her back, her breasts jutting out, her pierced nipples pointing straight up, and she spread her legs wide as she showed herself off for him as she moved. Her lithe body looked incredibly arousing to him as it was speared upon his member, the long fleshy shaft disappearing deep into her folds, he imagined he could see a very faint bulging outline of it inside him as he almost bottomed out in her. She cooed as the thing throbbed inside her. Her hands roamed over her body, caressing her taunt stomach and pinching her aroused nipples causing her to moan softly. Once again he was filled with an overpowering need to to let his hands roam over her body, softly rake his claws over her flawless skin and have his hands roughly knead her breasts while he vigorously rutted inside her.

But still being denied the former he instead did the latter and thrust his hips upwards, the rough motion pressed slightly pressed the knot into her wet snatch. His strong thrust sending ripples through her body, causing her breasts to jiggle delectably and a moan to pass by her lips as her body trembled. He felt her hands grip his thighs for support as he thrusted again, and again, and again with as much intensity he could manage from his awkward position. Her head thrashed from side to side as her hips slammed down to meet his thrusts, her long braid again whipping around behind her as she moved. Her body was getting flush and beads of sweat flung off her body with each thudding impact. She gasped and moaned like a whore while the only thing coming from him were strained grunts. Her pussy was beginning to loosen up around his shaft but he still found it difficult to move, his awkward position increasing the difficulty of the situation. But that did not stop him from trying as his hips were a furred blur underneath the thrashing woman, the sound of each impact as they collided against each other a muted thump. She suddenly leaned forward and buried her face in shoulder as she cried out in ecstasy, her arms loosely draped over him. He could’ve ended her life then and there he realized but he was too caught up in the moment as he kept on thrusting harder and harder. Her moan changed in pitch for a moment as he scraped his fangs over her exposed neck, he could almost hear her heart stop for the merest of moments as they did. He made her forget all that by slamming himself to the hilt inside her and her worries melted into a long whorish moan into his muscular and furred shoulder. He felt her shudder as his cold nose touched her. Up close she her smells were a mix of things, of metal and leather, of sweat, of blood, of grass and forest and of sex and desire.

His breath was getting heavier and heavier and he knew he wouldn’t last for very much longer. A huge pressure was building up in his balls for each passing second. He gritted his teeth as he once more slammed his member deep inside her, causing her body to jiggle enticingly again and sending droplets of sweat flying from it. He wanted to give her a creamy gift but she surprised him by being able to read him and with a wet schlorp she pulled off and eagerly sank down on her knees in front of him and grabbed his member in her hands and began to stroke it, the action creating wet goopy noises as her hands pumped the sticky member furiously. One of her hands beginning to roughly knead his balls again. He groaned as he felt his second climax of the night arrive, his body tensing up in response. His first load shot high into the air and landed on his stomach with a splat. For a brief moment she made a disappointed face before a second string of thick ropey semen landed across her face as she tried angling the thick pole towards her. Her mouth was wide open and her tongue hanging out like a panting dog. The second shot was joined by a third as it splashed across her face. Not wanting to lose the chance for more she clamped her lips over the head and three more shots were deposited in her mouth. With a pop his member was released from her lips and swayed back and forth for a moment as she looked pleased as a kitten who had just gotten their milk. She swallowed her creamy reward before setting her sticky fingers to the task of cleaning up as much as she could off her face, putting on a show for him. It was not long before he felt her tongue circling his member again to clean up the small rivulets of semen running down the shaft.

She cooed and marvelled at the fact that despite after two massive loads his member had still not gone soft. His cock was still as erect as it had before, the large pole now slick with their combined juices and her saliva. She could still taste their mixed juices on her tongue and she licked up a stray string of semen off the tip of a finger. She revelled in the strong salty taste it had, it was a taste she could only describe as bestial, and she luridly wondered if they all tasted similar or not. It was high time to reward her big bad wolf for his good behaviour she thought to herself. She crawled away from him on her hands and knees, swaying her hips from side to side and presenting her pert heart shaped rear to him. She moved away from him slightly and quietly whispered the words that undid the binding spell that held him in place. She looked over her shoulder at and spoke with a voiced that dripped with desire.  
“Come then my pretty wolf, claim your own reward.”

Once his restraints slip into the ground once more he leapt upon her body with a feral snarl. He landed, his body prone over hers, with a heavy thud on the grass. He pushed her upper body down towards the ground with one of his clawed hands pressing down on her back. Meanwhile her rear still resting on her knees and pointing up in the air. Her arms laying limp by her side. The sensation of his claws scraping against her skin sent tingles up her spine and the feel of his fur brushing against her skin felt exciting. His hot breath washed over her face and neck as he leaned in close to her and growled deep and menacing, the noise reverberating through her body and she held her breath waiting for what might happen next.  
“Do not fret sweetling, I do plan to claim it,” he spoke into her ear, each warm breath making her shiver. She began to quiver with desire as she was hunched down under his huge imposing form.  
She moaned softly as one of his fingers dragged over her aroused labia, the tip of his claw slipping inside her for a brief moment.  
“Still wet and needy like a bitch in heat,” he said with a voice dripping of amusement and wanton hunger. Any response she had was stopped dead in her throat and she could only moan as one of his thick fingers slipped inside her slit, followed by a second one for a moment before they disappeared, having deemed her suitably wet and loose for his needs. She could feel the tip of his member sliding up and down over her labia as it began to tease her. A frustrated whimper escaped her lips, she wanted it inside her again and she tried to move her hips but a growl from him made her stop. She whined slightly, sounding like a submissive bitch and looked almost pleadingly at him but he only grinned and continued to tease her with the head. Her boot clad feet began to thump against the ground in frustration as the teasing continued unabated for what seemed like an eternity to her. Her breath becoming shallow again and her cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

As he sunk his member to the hilt inside her in one massive thrust the air in her lungs escaped from her in a long and protracted moan as she orgasmed. Causing her to see stars before her eyes for a moment. After that came that filling sensation of having him inside her again and she practically melted, her body feeling like jelly as he began to pound her without mercy. Her pert rear jiggling with every impact. Above her she could hear him pant and growl and the only thing coming from her where various moans and gasps. He drove his member relentlessly in and out of her, seemingly wanting to drive her into the ground in his fury to fuck her senseless. Her mind was nothing but sheer bliss at this moment. She didn’t even register the slight pain as he grabbed hold of her braid in one of his hands and roughly pulled her backwards, arching her back upwards in order to thrust deeper inside of her. Her breasts bounced wildly with every impact of his hips against hers and droplets of sweat flew off both their bodies. She whimpered again as she felt him pull out, but then she was suddenly turned around onto her back and now found herself staring straight up at her wolfish lover before he thrust himself inside her with one hard stroke. Almost instantly her legs wrapped around his midriff as she tried to feed herself even more of his cuntbreaking member. For a moment she felt her pussy lips stretch around the knot but he resisted the temptation and began to furiously hump her again, causing her to melt again. Her previously idle hands clawed at his back and she tossed her head from side to side while moaning. His pace was as furious as before and his amber eyes burning with a furious focus as the stared down at her. His panting was heavy but his thrusting hips were no less furious in their movement. She revelled in the filling sensation of his member as it churned her insides, his size and her tightness making her feel every vein as it rubbed against her pussy walls and she could feel his heavy, still seed filled, balls slapping against her with each frantic impact. The air around them buzzed with the smells and sounds of their furious fucking. Their moans and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the small glade that not too long ago saw a furious battle between warrior and beast. Now that fight was long forgotten by both of them and all that remained was the intense need to fuck each others brains out.

“I want you inside me my sweet wolf,” she breathed huskily to him as her body shuddered from another impact, her body ravaged with yet another small orgasm. The two of them were very close to a climax and his sudden hesitation of letting go inside her was apparent. Gathering up a final pool of strength he could not help but to put up a slight act and growled at her, showing off his dominance.  
“Then prepared to be claimed as my bitch.”  
“Oh yes my wolf, claim me, breed me for I do not want to be anyone’s bitch than yours,” she moaned back at him, a mischievous glint in her green eyes.  
Her reply caused him to grin widely and with a final burst of energy he rapidly pulled out and then thrust the full length of his member inside her. Her eyes opening wide and her mouth forming into an o as the knot slipped inside her and plugged her entrance. With a long wolfish howl that echoed through the woods he came inside her and she could feel the member throb as it shot its first of many loads of thick spunk inside her. Her mind exploded into a multitude of colours as her own orgasm began tearing into her. Her body going rigid and the legs still wrapped around his midriff tightened their grip, boot clad heels digging into his back. Her back arched upwards and she threw her head back as if to imitate her partners howling. All the two of them saw were each other and in a way both of them realized they really didn’t want it any other way. In the distance, a wolves howled in response.

They collapsed next to each other, his member finally softening up and slipping out of her. Both of them panting heavily for exhaustion. They looked very happy if not incredibly weary. As she began to doze off she curled up close to him and nuzzled into his furred chest. In response he moved closer to her, draping one of his large arms over her shoulder protectively. Whatever might happen next between the two would be left to discover tomorrow. But as they both dozed off a single joint thought slipped through their minds.  
They never really did ask for each other’s names.


End file.
